My Tenshi
by Lady Samurai
Summary: Dark is lonely teenager in search of his tenshi. Can he find the love he seeks for in a certain red head boy or will Satoshi steal him first? Dark X Daisuke, Satoshi X Krad, onesided Satoshi X Daisuke. Shonenai AU Discontinued as of 2008
1. Dark Meets His Tenshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

**Warning: This will contain shonen-ai, which means boy x boy relationships. If you do not like shonen-ai, do not read this and do not flame me for it. There will be some OOC and I will make Risa into a bitch because I hate her. If you like Risa this is not something you should read. There will also be drug use, violence, and language.**

**Pairings: Future Dark X Daisuke**

**Note: This is an AU and Daisuke and Dark are two separate people. Krad and Satoshi are also two separate people.**

_**Thoughts**_

"**Speech"**

**Japanese terms:**

**Sensei – Teacher.**

**Tenshi – Angel.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**My Tenshi: Chapter 1**

"Oh, my god he's hot!"

"He looked at me!"

"I hear he's filthy rich!"

"No way!"

"I wish he'd ask me out!"

_Dumb whores_. A moody, purple haired teen made his way down Azumano High School. Sixteen- year old Dark Mousey was used to all the attention from the female population as well as the male.

He mostly just ignored them; unless he wanted to get laid then he just picked a random girl and screwed her. He could have any girl, or guy, he wanted without even trying, yet, Dark had never fallen in love.

People were always trying to use him so he used them before they could use him. Girls wanted him for his money, or to help their social standing. That was it. No one cared about his feeling or ideas. He was just an accessory to them.

His father was always away on business and his mother didn't even know he existed. To his father, the company was more important than his own son was. He was always alone. He was used to it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

BRRRRIIING!

Dark made his way to class as the bell rang. He hated school. It was just a stupid place full of stupid people. He only bothered to come because he had nothing better to do.

"Hey Dark."

Dark turned his head to watch his friend come running towards him.

"Did you do the history assignment?'

"Fuck no."

"Shit. My dad's going to kill me if my grades don't improve."

"Ask Satoshi or Krad. Anyway, I have to get to class. Se ya Takeshi."

Dark then went up the stairs to his first class. English. Takeshi had been Dark's friend since freshmen year, he was now a junior.

No, that wasn't right. They knew each other and did things together. But friends? No, they weren't really friends.

He wasn't that close with Takeshi, he was just someone to hang out with. Dark had never had a real friend. Satoshi and Krad were Takeshi's friends; he just hung out with them sometimes when he was bored.

Satoshi was never friendly though. In fact, he was sure Satoshi hated his guts and only hung out with him because Takeshi made him.

Satoshi was class president and the perfect student. He never broke the rules and everyone loved him. This pissed Dark off a lot.

He suspected Satoshi thought he was better than he was. Sometimes Satoshi could be such a snob.

Krad was okay. He was kind of quiet sometimes, but he could be pretty fun. Dark suspected that Krad had some sort of crush on Satoshi, but he wasn't sure.

I didn't matter, though, if Krad had a crush on Satoshi. He didn't care.

Dark made his way to his seat and ignored his teacher as she droned on about some crap he didn't care about. The school day had officially begun.

* * *

"Mr. Mousey" 

"Mr. Mousey"

"MR. MOUSEY!"

Dark woke up to face his angry sensei.

"What!" Dark responded.

"This is the fifth time this week you have fallen asleep in my class. It better not happen again or I'll be speaking to your parents."

_Like they'd care._ Dark thought as his sensei continued talking about something. He was currently in his second class, Math.

He decided to listen to what the old hag, or his sensei, was saying. From what he understood, they were getting a new student tomorrow.

_Who the hell would want to come to this dump? It's probably another stuck-up snob. Who cares? Maybe it's someone cute. I haven't gotten laid in a while._

Dark smiled at the thought of getting into some hot girl's skirt. Even though knew the person he had sex with didn't love him, and he didn't love her, sex was sex. He had had sex before; there just had never been love in it.

Dark thought about this for a moment. Someday he wanted to make love to someone. He didn't want to just screw someone, he wanted to give his body to the person he loved and become one with them.

Sex, for now, would have to do because no one loved him and he didn't love anyone either. He wanted to find his tenshi.

* * *

"DAAAARRRKKK-KUN!"

Dark cringed when he heard a girl call out his name.

"Hello Harada-san."

"Please call me Risa-chan."

"No thank you Harada-san."

Risa looked hurt for a moment. _Dark-kun can't you see I'm in love with you? Why won't you be with me? _Risa gave Dark a smile.

"Will you go out with me Dark-kun?"_ Please say yes . Please say yes. Please say yes._

"No," said Dark coldly. Why she wouldn't stop asking him out was a mystery to him. He would never say yes.

"Okay…..Maybe next time. Se ya later!"_ I can't believe he said no. You WILL be mine Dark. We're destined to be together._

Dark watched as Risa left. She was the biggest whore in this hell hole, also referred to as Azumano High School. She went after a guy, dated him, screwed him, and then dumped him in a humiliating way.

She also kind of freaked him out. He was sure she had memorized his schedule and that she was stalking him, not that Dark cared.

She was just like all the other girls. They annoyed him and asked him out on dates. No matter how many times he rejected them, they never gave up.

Risa was a man-eater. Sure he practically did the same thing, but lately, he had stopped. He didn't want those girls anymore. They no longer satisfied him. He wanted his tenshi.

Dark saw no reason to go out with Risa. She wasn't _that_ hot anyway. Her twin sister Riku was okay.

She wasn't a whore, but Dark didn't want to go out with her either. She thought he was a pervert anyway. That was the first thing she had said to him when she first met him.

He admired Riku for being her own person and not worshiping him. They hung out sometimes. He was closer to her than with Takeshi, but she still wasn't his friend.

He didn't tell her about his pain or how he was searching for his tenshi. She would probably think it was weird.

Dark had never had a true friend. That thought made him depressed whenever he thought about it.

Lately Dark had been feeling more alone than usual. He was looking harder and harder for his tenshi. If he didn't find his tenshi soon, he would die.

He wanted to find someone that loved him. He wanted to find someone that liked him for who he was. He wanted to find someone who could take the loneliness away. He wanted to find his most precious person.

_I want to find my tenshi._

* * *

"You're late," said Takeshi as he saw Dark heading towards him.

"Risa asked me out again," said Dark.

"Did you brush her off again?" asked Takeshi.

"Yup," replied Dark in a casual tone. He had gone out with several girls before but he usually dumped them as soon as he got what he wanted from them, mainly sex.

The girls didn't seem to mind though. He got sex and they got to brag that they went out with Dark. Dark thought that was weird.

_Who brags about sleeping with a guy who doesn't care shit about them? Have they no shame?_

"Are we going to the party or what?"

Dark looked at the speaker only to find Satoshi standing by the school's fence.

"Hell yeah!" said Dark.

"Let's go," said another boy, who turned out to be Krad, sitting next to Satoshi.

The four boys had been invited to Masahiro's birthday party. His parties were well known by the high school students. They were wild and only the popular were invited.

His parties usually had all the things Dark loved: sex, drugs, and alcohol. This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

When the boys arrived, the party was already very wild. You could see people making out in bedrooms and kids getting high in corners. It was a regular teenage party.

The group immediately split up. Takeshi went to find some food; Satoshi went to dance with a bunch of girls; Krad went to find his friend Masahiro; and Dark left to go get drunk and high.

Dark had been using drugs since he was about thirteen, he couldn't remember how he started, but now, he couldn't stop.

It was the only thing that made him feel good. When he was high, the loneliness, even if it was only for a little while, went away.

He hated what he was, though, when the drugs wore off. Everyone at school knew he was on drugs but didn't say anything about.

All his family had to do was contribute a ton of money to the school and no one would ask questions about what he was doing. He got away with everything.

The girls knew, but somehow doing drugs made him more attractive to them. He did lots of bad things and Dark guessed girls at his school liked bad boys.

Sometimes he was worried that his tenshi would be ashamed of him and want to leave him when they found each other, that thought always scared him.

He wished he wasn't the way he was, but he couldn't change no matter how tried. He found no other way to get rid of the pain.

Dark was snapped out of his thoughts as someone offered him a beer. He took the beer and decided to go find something stronger to ease his pain.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Dark felt good and for some reason, he couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't remember what he had taken but he felt great. For some reason, he found everything funny right now.

He must be really wasted. He only felt this good when he got wasted.

Dark saw Takeshi looking around the crowd. It looked like Takeshi was looking for someone.

"Dark!" cried out Takeshi as he looked at his stoned friend.

"What?" replied Dark. _Guess he was looking for me._

"We're leaving," stated Takeshi. _He's_ _drunk and I'm sure he's on some drug AGAIN. Sometimes I wish I could help him, but I can't. I don't know how._

"Then go because I'm staying," said Dark. _I want to feel good for a little while longer._

"It's a school night and my dad will be worried if I'm not home. Come on Dark lets go," Takeshi pleaded to his friend. _He'll argue like always and then we'll just end up leaving him here._

"No way now leave me the fuck alone," said Dark. _Why do we even bother with the same routine? He should have just left._

"Fine," said Takeshi. He hated it when Dark got high. He got cranky and never cooperated. He got real bitchy for some reason. _He looks more out of it than usual. Can I really just leave him here like this?_

"I thought you were leaving. GO!" yelled a pissed off Dark. _He doesn't care! I feel great here. Why won't he just leave?_

_You know what screw him._ _I'm just trying to be nice and has to_ _be_ _nice but forget it._ "You can get home yourself asshole," said Takeshi as he went to get Satoshi and Krad.

"Whatever," was Dark's only response. _Finally, I thought he'd never leave. I'm going to get another drink._

* * *

Takeshi easily found Satoshi and Krad. Satoshi and Krad never got wasted. They never drank or did drugs of any kind. Satoshi never did anything wrong and Krad, well none of them really knew anything about Krad. 

"We're leaving," stated Takeshi. _I hope Dark is all right. We're not really close and we're not really friends, but I still worry about him. _

_He seems to be in a lot of pain and he doesn't seem to have anyone. Even though he isn't my friend, I still worry. He's still a person and I wish I could help him._

"He's staying again,"

"Yes." Takeshi didn't look Satoshi in the eye when he responded.

"Let's go," Krad said as he walked past the two.

The three went outside and got into their car. Dark usually got a cab and went home when the party was over.

Takeshi always worried about him, Satoshi didn't care and hated his guts, and you could never tell what Krad was thinking.

Krad, at seventeen, was the oldest of the group. Dark, Satoshi, and Takeshi were all sixteen. Krad, though, was still a junior, like them, because he failed his freshmen year; he skipped to many classes.

You would never guess Krad was a delinquent if you met him now. He was a good student and never did anything bad.

Krad dropped Takeshi off first and drove in silence with Satoshi. He had had a crush on Satoshi since Takeshi had first introduced them.

He tried his hardest to become someone Satoshi would be honored to call a friend. But, that wasn't the only reason he had changed, he wanted to have a better life. He changed for himself. When he stared into the mirror, he hated what he saw.

He use to be an angry delinquent, but he was now a good kid. He _had_ changed.

He was sure Dark knew about his crush on Satoshi but that he just never said anything about it. Krad kind of liked Dark, but as a friend and as nothing more. He wanted to help Dark with his drug addiction, but Dark never opened up to anyone.

He could tell Dark was hiding pain, but never wanted to talk about it. Krad couldn't help Dark, he knew this. But maybe, Dark would someday find someone that could help him.

Krad looked over to Satoshi. He was so beautiful. How he wished he could have him. Krad hardly talked. He was afraid he would say something stupid in front of Satoshi.

He really wanted Satoshi to like him. He wanted to be more than friends than Satoshi but he knew he didn't have a chance. Satoshi would never go for someone like him.

He'd dated before and people chased after him like they did Dark, but this was different. He hadn't cared about the other people, it didn't matter if they rejected him or not.

With Satoshi, it was different, he was afraid of being rejected. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"We're here," said Satoshi as they stopped in front of his house. "See you at school tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," said Krad as he drove away._ Stupid. I should have said something else. God, I'm such a dork._

* * *

Dark walked out the house as he saw the party was ending. He usually called a cab but today, he decided to walk home. He lived only a couple of blocks away anyway.

Masahiro lived in the rich part of town, like him. Both their fathers owned huge companies. Dark wasn't sure what his father's company did but he made a ton of money.

Masahiro's father, though, spent time with him and would do things with his son all the time. Sometimes Dark became jealous of this, but the feeling didn't last long.

He didn't want to know his father. He didn't want to know a man who would neglect his only child to make money.

Dark's vision started to get blurrier. He couldn't walk strait and his head hurt. He thought he was going to black out at any moment.

"Hey. Are you all right?"

Dark looked up to tell the speaker to fuck off, but he found that he had lost his voice.

There in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The person had spiky red hair and big red eyes. Her voice was clear and made the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard.

The girl was wearing a pair of jeans and a clean black shirt. Even though she was wearing plain clothing, she looked beautiful.

Dark knew that he had found his tenshi. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

"I'm fine," replied Dark. _My first meeting with my tenshi and I'm wasted. What if she decides to leave me?_

"Are you sure?" said the tenshi. "I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

"One more block, tenshi." said Dark.

His tenshi started blushing at his comment. It made her look cuter than she already was.

"Daisuke, my name is Niwa Daisuke," said the tenshi.

_Isn't Daisuke a boy's name? It's a pretty name though and my tenshi should have a pretty name. A beautiful name, for a beautiful tenshi._

"Do you live around here tenshi?" asked Dark.

Again, his tenshi blushed.

"I just moved here," replied Daisuke, "I'll be starting school at Azumano High School tomorrow. I'm a sophomore."

_He goes to my school. Yay! I'll get to see my tenshi almost every day! _Dark started to smile as he thought of being with his tenshi.

Daisuke thought the purple haired teen was a little weird. He had this goofy grin on his face, and Daisuke was sure the boy thought he was a girl.

The boy kept calling him tenshi and he was sure he was extremely drunk and on some sort of drug.

"My name's Dark Mousey and this is my house right over there," said the purple haired teen.

"I'll help you open the door," said Daisuke.

"Do you want to come in tenshi?" _Always stay with me._

"Um…no….that's okay. Well bye," said Daisuke as he left. _What a weirdo and a PERVERT! He's inviting a stranger into his home? That's pretty stupid._

Dark walked threw the front door. He made sure to lock the door. Dark took a couple of steps and then proceeded to collapse on the living room floor.

**TBC…………**


	2. Meet Daisuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai and OOC as well as Risa bashing.**

**Pairings: Daisuke X Dark, Very mild Daisuke X Satoshi**

**"Speech"**

**_Thoughts_**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Hentai – Pervert or perverted.**

**Sensei – Teacher.**

**Tenshi – Angel.**

**My Tenshi: Chapter Two**

When Dark woke up his head hurt even more than it did last night. He was currently lying on the living room floor.

_What the fuck happened? How did I get here? Oh! My tenshi helped me home. She'll be at my school._

The thought of seeing the beautiful red-haired girl motivated Dark into getting ready for school. He though back to when he first decided to search for his tenshi.

XXXXXXX _Flashback _XXXXXXX

A ten-year-old Dark comes running into the room.

"Auntie, Auntie. Tell me story. I won't go to bed unless you tell me a story."

"All right sweetie," a young woman answered.

"Yay," was the little boy's enthusiastic reply.

"Dark, have I told you about tenshies yet?" asked the women.

Dark shook his head.

"Well," the young women continued, "I'm going to tell you about them now."

"A tenshi is a beautiful creature who can take all your pain away."

"Really?" asked a wide-eyed Dark.

"Yes, they can take all your suffering away and will stay with you forever. They're your soul-mates and are pure and good."

"Wow," was Dark's only comment.

"Dark."

"Yes Auntie?"

"I'm not going to be here much longer. I'm very sick. I want you to find your most precious person. I want you to find a friend. Someone who will take all your pain away. Dark, I want you to find your tenshi."

"How will I know when I've found my tenshi Auntie?"

"To you, your tenshi will be the most wonderful person in the world and you won't want to be apart. Trust me; you'll know when you meet your tenshi."

"Don't worry Auntie. I'll find my tenshi and I'll never be alone again." _Someday I'll find you my tenshi._

XXXXXXX _End_ _of_ _Flashback _XXXXXXX

Dark remembered that soon after that, his aunt died. She had cancer. Dark never forgot his aunt's story, though.

It wasn't just a story. When he remembered his aunt's words, he understood the deeper meaning behind them.

A tenshi was someone for Dark to spend the rest of his life with; it was someone to share all the good and bad times with.

Dark would search forever for the person who would love him as much as he loved them.

His aunt had been the only one that had ever cared about him. Now he had no one and he was alone.

_No, I'm not alone. I'll see my tenshi again today._ _I finally found you. _Dark grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

When he got to school, he saw no sign of the red-haired girl. He was disappointed._ Where could she be?_

* * *

"Dark!" 

For a moment, Dark was afraid Risa had come asking for a date but sighed in relief that it was only Riku.

"Shit Riku. I thought it was Risa."_ I'm actually a little scared of Risa._

"I come back from Tokyo and this is the welcome I get," said an annoyed girl.

Riku had been spending the week in Tokyo spending some time with her grandparents. The whole family had gone except for Risa. Risa had faked being sick and got to stay home.

She had had a date that entire week and besides, she hated being around "old people." Risa could be heartless and shallow sometimes. Wait, that was just how Risa was period.

"Anything good happen while I was gone?" asked Riku.

"I got laid," replied Dark with a smirk. _He loved to piss Riku off with his perverted ways._

"YOU PERVERT," screamed Riku.

"Just kidding," said Dark while laughing at Riku's outburst. _That was too easy._

"I hear there's a new kid in our math class. Is it true?" asked Riku._ It better not be another pervert._

"Yeah," was Dark's only reply. _That's right we have new student. It's my tenshi. I know it. She's in my class too. This is awesome._

"Dark? Dark? DARK!"

"WHAT?" asked a startled Dark. _Every time she screams my name I think of Risa. It's scary._

"You were spacing out and ignoring me. Are you on something right now? Are you?" asked Riku. _I can't believe he would bring drugs to SCHOOL!_

"No!" yelled Dark. "I have to get to English before my sensei starts bitching to me about being on time. See ya second period Riku. Bye."

Dark walked to his class. Riku was also his age, sixteen, and was the older Harada twin. The only class he had with her was second period; unfortunately, Risa was also in his math class.

He saw Risa come up to her twin.

"Oh my god! What did Dark say about me?" asked an exited Risa.

"Risa get over Dark. He doesn't like you and besides he's a pervert!" Riku told her twin.

"He is not and he loves me, he just doesn't know it yet."

Riku decided to head to class and leave her delusional twin behind._ Risa should get over her obsession with Dark. Dark needs someone, but Risa just isn't the one Dark needs._

"I'll see you second period. Bye Risa."

"He DOES love me."

"Whatever."

Risa reached her class and sat down in her seat.

* * *

Dark was nervous. Second period was about to start in five minutes. He was sure his tenshi was going to be here.

"Class, settle down," said Dark's sensei as calmly as possible.

KNOCK KNOCK

Dark's sensei opened the door to reveal the principle's secretary. She and Dark's sensei talked for a minute before she left.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate Niwa Daisuke," said Dark's sensei.

Dark's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as we saw a red haired BOY come into the room. This was definitely the person Dark met last night, but it was definitely NOT a girl.

"Hello," said a blushing red head. "My name is Niwa Daisuke. I am fifteen years old and I am a sophomore."

"Daisuke you may sit where you like."

Comments could be heard from the females as Daisuke made his way to the back of the room.

"You're hot."

"Wanna sit in with me."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Don't go out with that bitch, go out with me."

Dark was still trying to get over the shock of finding out that the beautiful person he saw last night was a BOY.

He was sure Daisuke was a flat-chested girl. _Daisuke looks much cuter as a boy though. No! Don't think about that! Hentai thoughts!_

Dark was snapped back into reality when he noticed Daisuke had sat down next to him. He then noticed the looks Daisuke was getting from the girls.

This really pissed Dark off. _How dare they look at MY tenshi that way. Wait. Daisuke is a boy. Daisuke can't be my tenshi. Right?_

_Why does it feel so nice to sit next to him? Why can't I stop thinking about how beautiful he is? Why do I feel like I'd die if he weren't by my side? Is this love?_

_I've only known him for a day! It's probably the drugs. Yeah…that's it. I finally have brain damage._

"Hey"

Dark turned to face the speaker. "Huh?"

"Aren't you the pervert-I mean guy I met last night?" _I shouldn't have said that pervert comment out loud._

"Uh…yeah."_ Oh my god! He spoke to me! He remembers me! Wait. HE THINKS I'M A PERVERT! NOOOOOOOO!_

"Uh…are you all right?"

"I'm fine tenshi." _I think he really is my tenshi. Am I into guys? Does that make me gay?_

"Um…my name is Daisuke." _Maybe he thinks I'm someone else._

BRRRRRRING

"Oh well class is over. I'll se you later Dai-chan!"

"Bye."_ What is with this guy, and why does he keep giving me nicknames? But…he was really hot and I kind of like the nicknames. _

_WAIT. WHAT! Bad thoughts. You can't like a GUY! But…he was really nice, even if he is a little weird._

Daisuke walked put the classroom very confused.

It turned out Dark had all his classes with Daisuke. Dark had checked his schedule when Daisuke asked him to help him find his next class.

Daisuke hadn't been in first period because he was getting some paperwork finalized. Dark was sure he would have noticed if Daisuke had been in first period.

Daisuke had taken some extra classes during the summer and was know ahead from the rest of the sophomores. This meant Daisuke had classes with juniors and a couple of seniors.

Dark was currently in his last class of the day. He had been staring at Daisuke all day. Since they sat in alphabetical order, Daisuke and Dark sat next to each other in every class.

Dark liked Daisuke even more now than he did before. He, after hours of talking to himself, realized that Daisuke was indeed his tenshi.

Of course, he had just redefined his sexuality, but who cares? As long as he could be with Daisuke, nothing else mattered.

Daisuke was kind, innocent, naïve, cute, and could make his loneliness lessen with only his presence. Daisuke had a way of making people smile and it was very difficult to be sad with him around.

Daisuke was pure, untainted by the evils in the world. Dark had never met anyone like him. He knew he would have to make Daisuke his.

Satoshi was in the only class he shared with Dark; consequently, it was also his last class of the day.

Satoshi had noticed that Dark kept staring at the new boy. Daisuke, the sensei had said his name was.

Satoshi also noticed how cute Daisuke was. Satoshi had admitted to himself that he liked guys a long time ago, not that he had ever told anyone.

Satoshi wasn't ashamed that he liked boys or anything; no one had ever bothered to ask. If they asked him, though, he would tell them the truth.

By the way Dark was looking at Daisuke, it seemed he liked boys too. This came as a surprise. Dark was such a ladies man. He'd heard all the rumors that went around school.

When he had inquired about the rumors, Dark had told them that most of them were true. He really didn't like Dark. Dark used people for sex, he broke girls' hearts, he was always drunk or high, and he was a pain in the ass.

Today, though, Satoshi hated Dark more than he had hated anything ever before. Why? One word, "Daisuke."

Satoshi had been smitten with the boy as soon as he saw him walk threw the door. He had never fallen in love before, but all that changed as soon as he saw Daisuke.

He knew Daisuke was special. He wasn't like the rest of the people he knew. Daisuke was sweet, beautiful, and pure. Satoshi found himself very attracted to the red head.

When he saw the way Dark couldn't keep his eyes off Daisuke, he wanted to gauge Dark's eyes out, beat the shit out of him, feed him to a pack of rabid wolves, and kiss Daisuke passionately in front of him.

_Yes. That sounds like a good plan. Unfortunately, I'd probably go to jail so I'd better not._

Dark would ruin Daisuke. He wouldn't let Dark have Daisuke. DARK DIDN'T DESERVERE DAISUKE. He wouldn't let Dark taint Daisuke's purity.

Dark was a pervert and a drug addict. What if he made Daisuke like him? NO. He wouldn't let that happen. Daisuke would be his no matter what.

* * *

_I noticed Dark staring at him all day. I didn't say anything at first because I thought I was imagining things, but now I'm SURE he's been looking at me all day._

_Strangely, though, I didn't mind. It felt somewhat nice that Dark noticed me out of all the people in the school. I really want Dark to like me, but I don't know why._

_I really like him. He's the most beautiful and interesting person I've ever met. H e seems sad, though, I want to make him happy. I think I may be falling for him._

_Is it okay to like a boy? How can I be in love with him after one day?_

Daisuke turned to look at Dark. Time seemed to stop. He couldn't stop looking into those deep, pain-filled eyes. He wished he could look into Dark's eyes forever. He wanted to make Dark's pain go away.

BRIIIIIIIING

I'm going to beat the shit out of that fucking bell thought Dark. I was just having a moment with Dai-chan and that stupid bell kills it. It's against me.

_Wait. Dai-chan is LEAVING!_

Dark ran to catch up with Daisuke.

"Yes?"

"I was...Uh…you know….well...Uh...the thing is….I was wondering……."_ Why can't I talk straight? I've asked out a million girls. Why am I so afraid he'll say no?_

"Huh?" said Daisuke with a confused look on his face. _What is he trying to say?_

"Do you want to hang?" _Say yes. Say yes. Say yes._

"Sure." _Would this be considered a date? Oh my god! I've never been on a date before! I've never kissed anyone before either! WHY DID I SAY YES?_

"Well let's go then. Do you need to call anyone?" _HE SAID YES!_

"Yeah, I'll just call my aunt."

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah. Huh? There's no signal. I'm going to find a place with a signal; I'll be right back."

Daisuke left to find a signal on his cell phone.

"Dark!"

Dark turned around and saw Satoshi standing behind him. If Dark hadn't been too busy staring at Daisuke all day, he would have noticed the looks Daisuke was getting from Satoshi.

"What do you want Satoshi?"

"Can I come with?"

"Huh?"

"I want to hang out with you and Daisuke."_ There is no way I'm letting you be alone with Daisuke._

"Why?" _He hates me. Why does he want to hang out with me? Daisuke! He wants my Daisuke. That bastard!_

"I'm back." Daisuke chose that moment to come back. "You're…Satoshi…right? You're in my class."

"Yes, I'll be joining you and Dark." _Daisuke is mine! Take that Dark! _"Isn't that right Dark?"

"Um, yes...that's right." _Damn. If I had blown Satoshi off, Daisuke would have thought I was a jerk. Fuck you Satoshi Hiwatari._

"Well then let's go!" exclaimed a cheerful Daisuke. _It was stupid to think Dark was asking me out on a date. Not that I wanted him to anyway._

Daisuke hid his disappointment and gave both boys a brilliant smile. The three boys headed out of the school.

Daisuke walked in front of the two boys who had started a rivalry for his affection. He, of course, was oblivious to their intentions and walked happily out the front doors of the school.

**TBC………………..**


	3. The Date From Hell

**Warning: Shonen-ai and a lot of swearing**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke, Satoshi X Daisuke, Krad X Satoshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Seme – The dominant one in the relationship. The one on "top," usually the older **

**and manlier person.**

**Sensei – Teacher.**

**Tenshi – Angel.**

**Uke – The passive one in the relationship. In short the one on the "bottom," usually **

**the younger one.**

**My Tenshi: Chapter Three **

Dark was pissed. He wanted to kill Satoshi. Currently, he was sitting in the movie theater with Daisuke and Satoshi.

They had gone to the mall and then decided to watch a movie at the theater. (A/N: I don't know if all malls have a movie theater, but the one near my house does)

They couldn't decide what to watch and ended up picking a horror film. The theater was packed and there were lucky to find three seats together.

Satoshi had purposely taken middle seat, no matter where Daisuke sat; he would be next to Satoshi and away from Dark.

Dark was pissed that Satoshi was sitting so close to Daisuke, and that he hadn't thought of sitting in the middle first.

They sent glares to each other threw the entire film and of course, Daisuke didn't notice any of this, he was too busy watching a man get his guts ripped out.

When the movie ended, Satoshi and Dark hated each other even more than before and Daisuke was so scared he looked like he would faint at any moment.

"Satoshi? Dark?"

Satoshi and Dark turned to face Krad.

"Hey Krad," said Dark.

"What are you guys doing here and who's he?" asked Krad as he pointed to Daisuke.

"His name is Niwa Daisuke. He just moved here and we're showing him around," said Dark.

Krad did not fail to see the way Satoshi was looking at Daisuke and instantly grew jealous. There was no way he was going to let some little brat steal _his _Satoshi.

Krad also noticed the glares Satoshi and Dark were sending each other. It was obvious that they were fighting for Daisuke's affections.

"Say Krad, why don't you join us, unless you're busy," said Dark._ I have a better shot of separating Satoshi from Daisuke if Krad is around._

Satoshi didn't like the smirk Dark had on his face and knew Dark was up to something.

"Well…I was going to buy something for a project…"_Damn, I'm busy but if I don't go, _that_ brat will steal Satoshi._

"Can we go too? I wanted to buy some art supplies," said Daisuke.

Seeing as Dark and Satoshi couldn't say no to Daisuke, they were heading to the art store.

"DAAAARRRRRKKKKK-KUUUNNN!"

Dark flinched when he heard that voice. _NOOOOOOOOO! It can't be! It's her! AAAHHH!_

Running towards him was the thing Dark hated the most. Risa Harada. She was annoying, manipulative, cheap, slutty, and a plain bitch.

"Dark-kun, what a coincidence meeting you here," said Risa. _All my stalking helped too._

"Uh…I'm busy…so see you at school or something…bye," said Dark who was desperately trying to get rid of Risa.

Unfortunately, Satoshi noticed Dark really didn't want Risa to hang out with them. He, like Dark, hatched a plan to help him get more time with Daisuke.

"Say Risa, why don't you hang out with us?" asked Satoshi who then proceeded to send Dark a smirk. _Take that!_

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" screamed Risa at the top of her lungs.

Everyone flinched as they heard her shrill voice. Who knew such a tiny person could have such a loud voice?

"Risa, you can't just run off like that."

Everyone turned to face Risa's twin sister Riku. She was panting and it was obvious she had had trouble keeping up with Risa when she had run off.

"Guess what Riku," said Risa.

"What?" _God she's so stupid._

"Dark-kun asked me to hang out with him!" exclaimed Risa. _It's one step closer to making Dark-kun mine!_

Riku could tell by the look of disgust on Dark's face, that this was not true. In fact, he looked like he wanted to kill Risa right now._ Oh Risa. Why can't you see you're not meant to be with Dark?_

_Stop wasting your time. Stop throwing yourself at a guy that will never return your feelings._

"Um Risa, we're supposed to stay together, remember?" said Riku. "You can't just run off with a bunch of guys, besides you can't just ditch the rest of our group."

"We'll all hang out together then!" exclaimed Risa. _The more people there are, the easier it will be to wander off and do something with Dark-kun._

Dark was getting a little freaked out by the look Risa was giving him. It was just plain creepy.

"Okay," said Satoshi. _I just need Dark distracted so that I can keep him off Daisuke._

Riku could tell by the smirks and glares that something was going on between Dark and Satoshi. When she saw the way they kept looking at the red head, it all made sense.

What was his name? Daisuke. Yeah, Daisuke. He was a new student and was in her second period class.

Now that she thought about it, she had seen Dark stare at Daisuke the entire period. She could tell Dark wanted Daisuke.

Riku was a little surprised. Since when had Dark liked guys? However, she didn't know about Dark many things. He didn't talk about himself very much. He was a bit of a mystery.

Maybe that was what attracted many girls to him. Risa had once told her girls liked mysteries guys. They would be disappointed when they found out whom Dark really liked.

Riku could also tell that Satoshi also had a thing for Daisuke. Daisuke had only been at their school a day and he already had two of the hottest guys at school fawning over him as well as over half the male population. Riku couldn't blame them, though.

The thing was, though, mostly guys were interested in Daisuke. Most of the girls saw him as cute little brother but not as a boyfriend. Not all girls saw him like that, but most did. It was probably his appearance.

He had cream-colored skin, big brown eyes, flaming red hair, and a feminine body. He was shorter than Satoshi and Dark, but taller than Riku and had a slim, lean body and had the most graceful walk Riku had ever seem.

He was hot, yet innocent looking. That's what fascinated Riku. How could someone look that innocent?

He had the body of a hot teen and the personality of a kind, adorable child.

Daisuke's feminine appearance sure attracted many guys. She guessed most of them thought he was a girl. In short Daisuke looked like your typical uke.

_So, Satoshi and Dark wanted Daisuke. This could get interesting. I got it! I'll help Dark get Daisuke. They'll be the perfect couple, besides, Dark needs someone._

"Where did you guys go?" asked Takeshi.

Riku was lost in her thoughts and didn't noticed that Takeshi and Masahiro. She and Risa had been hanging out with them up until Risa had run off.

"It took forever to find you girls. I didn't think Risa could run so fast," said Masahiro.

"Risa develops amazing abilities when Dark is involved," mumbled Takeshi.

Riku had had a slight crush on Takeshi for a while but hadn't told anyone yet. She didn't know if he liked her and she didn't want to take the chance he didn't like her back. It could ruin their friendship and Riku wanted to be close to Takeshi, even if they were only friends.

"Guess what. Dark-kun asked us to hang out with him," said Risa with enthusiasm.

Somehow, Takeshi and Masahiro found that hard to believe.

Risa's obsession with Dark could not be healthy. She was stalking him and knew just about every detail of his life. It was just plain creepy.

It was rumored she broke into his house once and stole Dark's underwear. Some students believe she goes threw his trash and kills any girl that tries to get close to him.

There were many, many rumors about Risa. Everyone knew she is Dark obsessed freak.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Takeshi while pointing to Daisuke.

"I'm Niwa Daisuke, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Daisuke politely.

"Well I'm Takeshi and that's Masahiro," said Takeshi.

"I'm Risa Harada. I'm going to marry Dark; it's a pleasure to meet you! You better keep your hands of him okay," said Risa cheerfully. _She'd better not try to steal MY Dark. Have I seen her before?_

"Uh…I see…," said Daisuke. _He already has a girlfriend. No. A FIANCÉ! What does she mean by "keep your hands off of him"?_

Dark paled at Risa's statement. _Now Daisuke's going to think I'm with Risa. EWWW! Why won't that bitch leave me alone?_

"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" screamed Dark.

Everyone looked at Dark when he made that outburst.

"Not yet, but you will be," said Risa._ You're just shy and in denial Dark. You don't realize how much you really love me._

"I WILL NOT!" screamed Dark. _I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl._

While Dark and Risa were having their…discussion, the group decided to head to the craft store to get Krad's and Daisuke's supplies.

"Wait up," said Dark as he saw the rest of the group leave.

Satoshi threw a you-looked-like-a-dumbass smirk. Dark didn't know how long he could keep his temper in check.

When they reached the craft store everyone Krad and Daisuke went to find their supplies. Satoshi and Dark accompanied Daisuke, this, of course made Krad mad.

"Why are you looking for art supplies Dai-chan?" asked Dark.

Satoshi did not fail to notice that Dark called Daisuke "Dai-chan" and did not like it. He had known Daisuke for a day and was already giving him pet names.

"I ran out of paint and I need more to finish my painting," said Daisuke.

"Are you an artist Dai-chan?" asked Dark.

"Yes," answered Daisuke.

Daisuke picked out his paint and went to pay, Dark and Satoshi threw more glares at each other, and then they left the store.

"Say Daisuke…are you…well…that is…areyouagirl?" asked Takeshi.

"Huh?" said a confused Daisuke. _What is Takeshi trying to ask?_

"We want to know if you're a girl or a boy," said Masahiro.

"Daisuke is obviously a girl why are you asking?" said Risa.

"Um…actually…I'm a boy," said Daisuke with blush that made him even cuter in Dark's eyes.

"WHAT!" shouted Risa. _No way! That BOY in cuter than I am!_

"Risa, he's the new kid in our math class, remember?" said Riku calmly. _How do you miss a new student in your class?_

"Well sorry, but I was busy watching Dark," replied Risa. _I will kill you Daisuke Niwa. No one, especially a boy, can be cuter than me!_

Daisuke was confused as to why Risa was looking at him oddly, but brushed it off.

Risa was just about to send Daisuke another glare when she spotted her favorite store. Risa ran into the store with speed only a stalker, like her, could master. How else could she stalk Dark without being caught?

Riku, seeing this as a chance to let Dark and Daisuke have some alone time, ran after Risa while dragging Satoshi and Takeshi with her.

Riku knew that wherever Satoshi went, Krad would follow. To someone as observant as Riku, Krad's crush on Satoshi was obvious.

_I know! I'll set up Satoshi with Krad. That way he won't be sad when Dark and Daisuke hook up._

Indeed, Krad _did_ go after Satoshi when Riku dragged him away, even if it meant going into a girly store.

Masahiro, not wanting to be left out, also went into the store. This left Daisuke and Dark alone.

Dark saw his opportunity to talk with Daisuke and took it.

"So Dai-chan, what do you like to do?"

"Um…well…I like to paint and…well…I love anything that has to do with art." Daisuke couldn't figure out why he was stuttering so much or why he felt so nervous around Dark.

For some reason, he really wanted Dark to like him. He also blushed a lot when Dark was around and became shyer than he already was.

"You look really cute when you blush Dai-chan."

"Um…arigatou." For some reason, Dark's comment made Daisuke happy.

"I really like you Daisuke," said Dark. _I hope I didn't freak him out or anything._

"Does that mean you'll be my friend?" asked Daisuke.

Dark smiled at Daisuke. He really _was_ innocent. It made him cuter, though.

"Sure Dai-chan, I'll be your friend."

Daisuke had a feeling Dark would soon become a big part of his life and that thought made him smile.

**TBC……………**


	4. A Date With Daisuke

**Warning: Shonen-ai and a lot of swearing**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke, Satoshi X Daisuke, Krad X Satoshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Seme – The dominant one in the relationship. The one on "top," usually the older **

**and manlier person.**

**Sensei – Teacher.**

**Tenshi – Angel.**

**Uke – The passive one in the relationship. In short the one on the "bottom," usually **

**the younger one.**

**My Tenshi: Chapter Four**

Daisuke walked threw the halls of Azumano High. He was headed for his first class, which Dark was in.

He had only been in at the school for six months, but he really liked it there. He had formed close friendships with many people, especially Dark; Dark had become his best friend.

Daisuke's feelings had gotten stronger for Dark. He had denied it at first, but he had now accepted that he had a crush on the older boy.

It was ONLY a crush, though. It wasn't like he was in love with Dark…right? Of course not! That was crazy.

Dark took his seat next to Dark. He had gotten many…advances from his fellow classmates, mostly guys.

Sure there were girls that flirted with him, but it was mostly guys that were hitting on him.

Daisuke never realized just how perverted guys could be or how many gay guys there were at Azumano.

He wished Dark was the one flirting with him. _Wait. Where had that thought come from? _

_Sure I have a slight crush on Dark, but that doesn't mean I want to do…things…with him. God! I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. I'm still a virgin!_

Daisuke blushed. He should stop thinking about those sorts of things. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato by now.

"Dai-chan are you all right?"

Daisuke turned to face Dark. Daisuke blushed again.

"I'm fine," said Daisuke. _God, Dark must think I'm such a dork. Keep cool. Stay clam._

The bell rang and Daisuke realized he had spent all period thinking about Dark.

He ran out of the classroom before Dark could catch up with him.

* * *

Dark had noticed Daisuke blushing throughout the period. _He better had been thinking about me. Wait. What if he was thinking about someone else? _

_NOOOO! What if he was thinking about Satoshi? Eww. I'll kill you Satoshi!_

Dark wandered threw the halls thinking about Daisuke.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRK-KUUUN!"

"Holy Shit." _Must hide!_

"Let's walk to class together Dark-kun," Risa said with a blush on her face.

"Err…no." _I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl. I will not hit a girl._

"Oh look we're already here. See you in class." _I walked to class with Dark-kun! That's one step closer to marriage._

Risa blew Dark a kiss. Dark wondered how many times he would have to wash his check before it could be clean again.

_I'll probably have to use disinfectant. Maybe I can have my cheek surgically removed?_

Dark saw Riku laughing her head off in her seat. Dark flipped her off. He would have shouted some profanities at Riku but he then noticed Daisuke sitting next to him.

_He looks so cute. I could just tear his clothes off right now and ravish him. Yeah…that would be nice…a half-naked Daisuke…_

Daisuke looked at Dark. He seemed to be daydreaming about something. _I wonder what he's thinking about. He sure looks happy and…is he drooling?_

Dark noticed Daisuke staring and snapped back into reality. Of course, looking at Daisuke made him remember what he had been thinking about before.

"Mr. Mousey please pay attention. You've slept in my class for the last time. You have detention this afternoon."

"That's not fair sensei!"

"Too bad young man"

"Old hag," mumbled Dark. _I was going to ask Daisuke to hang out with me! Stupid school. Stupid sensei._

Dark groaned as his sensei continued to talk about some crap. Half the time Dark didn't even know what class he was in.

He paid even less attention than he did before. The only reason he went to school was to stare at Daisuke all day.

BRRRRRRRRRING

Dark headed to his next class. Of course, he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were occupied by Daisuke.

Most of Dark's day consisted of watching Daisuke. He had been doing this for all the six months that Daisuke had attended Azumano; somehow, it never got boring.

Dark had learned a lot about Daisuke and he liked the boy even more than he did before. Of course, Satoshi liked Daisuke even more too.

Dark now knew about Daisuke's passion for art, his dream of becoming an artist, and how all he had left was his aunt.

His parents were killed in a car crash and Daisuke had inherited all of their money. The house he is living in now is one of the many houses he inherited from his parents.

His aunt gained custody of him and they moved to this city. Dark would have expected Daisuke's aunt to be evil and greedy, but she wasn't.

Dark hadn't met her yet, but Daisuke made her sound like a wonderful person. She didn't abuse Daisuke in any way and she cared for him.

She didn't steal his money either; she used her own money to support Daisuke. All of Daisuke's money, houses, company, stock, etc. were untouched. It would all be Daisuke's when he turned eighteen.

Daisuke was worried about running his father's company. He wanted to be an artist, not a businessman. His aunt would probably end up running the company like she was now.

Running the company, though, meant that Daisuke's aunt was away on business trips a lot. Daisuke was very lonely.

He once told Dark that he was glad they were friends and that when they were together, he wasn't lonely anymore.

This made Dark's heart leap. He gave Daisuke a big hug, and took that opportunity to grope him.

Daisuke, of course, didn't notice. Sometimes he really was such a child. Satoshi kept getting in Dark's way whenever he tried to get close to Daisuke.

He either showed up at the place they were supposed to meet or he invited himself when they were making plans.

The little bastard kept worming his way into his friendship with Daisuke. He wouldn't win Daisuke, though. Daisuke would be his.

Dark couldn't blow Satoshi off or he'd look like a jerk in front of Daisuke. Daisuke was so kind, even to assholes like Satoshi.

Dark couldn't get one minute alone with Daisuke without Satoshi interrupting. Of course, Satoshi wasn't the only jealous boy.

Dark could tell Krad was bothered by Satoshi's crush on Daisuke. He felt sorry for Krad. Satoshi needed to get over Daisuke and hook up with someone else, maybe Krad.

Dark didn't care who Satoshi was with as long as he kept his hands off his tenshi.

* * *

Satoshi sat in his desk waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last period of the day and he had decided to ask Daisuke out today.

Dark had detention today so it would be the perfect time to ask out Daisuke. With Dark out of the way, he didn't have to worry about him tagging along.

Dark's fan girls helped him find out Dark was in detention. They can't go five minutes without talking about Dark.

They wouldn't quit bitching about the "evil teacher" who gave Dark detention. Satoshi finally had his chance to get close to Daisuke.

Thirty more minutes to go. Satoshi sat in his desk and pretended to listen to his sensei. To anyone looking at him, it would seem like he _really_ was paying attention, but of course, he wasn't.

He knew all the answers to the questions sensei asked so it wouldn't make a difference if he paid attention of not.

BRRRRRRING

_Finally!_

Satoshi walked out of the classroom. He wanted to run, but it wouldn't have looked dignified.

Satoshi saw a flash of red; he knew instantly it was Daisuke. He went to catch up with Daisuke.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned to see who had called out his name. He saw Satoshi and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Daisuke, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" _Wow! I didn't ever stutter. God, please say yes. Please say yes._

"Um…"_ Is he asking me out? No way! Should I go out with him? I want o go out with Dark…but he doesn't seem interested…he has all those girls drooling over him too._

_Why would he want me? Maybe I should accept Satoshi's offer._

Satoshi was afraid he'd say no, but smiled when Daisuke answered.

"Sure Satoshi, I'll go to dinner with you."

"I'll pick you up at six. See you later Daisuke."

"Bye Satoshi."

Daisuke went home.

"Daisuke!"

Dark came running down the stairs.

"Dark? Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"I got my sensei to let me go early. Are you busy?" _It took a lot of bribing too._

"I promised my aunt I'd come home early today. I don't get to see her often and she's taking me out to the movies."

"Oh, well how about tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I have plans with Satoshi. I'll see you later. Bye Dark." _Not that you care who I date._

Dark was shocked._ He has plans with SATOSHI? No way!_

Dark was getting depressed. _Maybe it's not a date. It could be an outing as friends. You will not take my tenshi away from me Satoshi._

Dark would not lose to Satoshi.

**TBC……………..**


	5. Drugs, Love, and Misunderstandings

**Warning: Shonen-ai and a lot of swearing**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke, Satoshi X Daisuke, Krad X Satoshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Seme – The dominant one in the relationship. The one on "top," usually the older **

**and manlier person.**

**Sensei – Teacher.**

**Tenshi – Angel.**

**Uke – The passive one in the relationship. In short the one on the "bottom," usually **

**the younger one.**

**My Tenshi: Chapter Five**

Everyone at school was talking about Satoshi's date with Daisuke. It turns out one of Satoshi's stalkers overheard him ask out Daisuke. She told all her friends, who happened to be huge gossips, and by morning, everyone knew about the date. Everyone, that is, except Dark. The day after Satoshi asked Daisuke out, which also happened to be the day of the date, Dark was home sick.

Some rumors were outrages, while others were just plain silly. Either way, they spread like wildfire. A couple of girls claimed they saw Daisuke and Satoshi make out in the janitor's closet, a group of boys swore Daisuke was actually a girl in disguise, and some of Satoshi's stalkers told everyone that Daisuke and Satoshi had been in a secret relationship for years.

Daisuke was oblivious to the gossip, but not to the stares. Every time he said hello to someone, they'd look away. Most of the girls started giggling when they saw him. The stares weren't hateful glares; they were more like looks of amusement and curiosity. This confused Daisuke. It wasn't until he eavesdropped on the conversation of a couple of girls that he realized what was going on.

"Did you hear about Satoshi and Daisuke?"

"Yeah."

"They make such a cute couple!"

"They're going on a date today!"

_How do they know?_

_DOES EVERYONE KNOW!_

Daisuke had never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

_That's why they keep staring…_

Daisuke ran to class and decided to pretend nothing was wrong. He would ignore all the gossip that was going around school.

* * *

Satoshi had also heard all the gossip, but unlike Daisuke, he was glad people were talking about them. He wanted them all to know exactly who Daisuke belonged to. The fact that they hadn't even gone on one date yet was nothing but a minor detail. It was unimportant because Daisuke and he were meant to be together.

Dark was just jealous and _wished _Daisuke belonged to him. There was no way though, that Satoshi would give up Daisuke to a trashy slut. Satoshi thought Dark was nothing but a drug addict who thought he could win over _his _Daisuke.

Satoshi would show Dark though. Tonight was his first date with Daisuke. He would ask Daisuke to be his boyfriend and the redhead would officially be his. Dark would have to back off and accept that Daisuke was taken; it was the perfect plan.

* * *

Dark had spent most of his afternoon trying to convince himself that Daisuke wasn't going on a date with Satoshi, but it hadn't worked very well. Dark tried distracting himself, but all he could think about was Satoshi groping Daisuke. Dark decided it would be best to clear his head. He was so angry right now and needed to cool off. Dark got his coat and walked out the door.

He wandered through the streets, just looking at the people that he passed. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry and didn't spare Dark even a glance. Dark just kept walking and walking. He ended up in front of his favorite club. It was packed with teens even though school was still taking place. Most couldn't be older than fourteen. Dark had spent most of his adolescence here.

The club was known for its…illegal activities, especially drug dealing. The club bribed the police so you didn't have to worry about getting into any sort of trouble. As long as they got their money, the cops didn't care about what happened in the nightclub. It was when people started dying that it really became an issue.

Dark had come to the club less and less. Most of the time, he was either thinking about Daisuke, or hanging out with him. Sometimes, it was both. He would be in the middle of a fantasy only to be dragged back into reality by the object of his desires. His favorite fantasy involved Daisuke in a schoolgirl uniform and he, Dark, as Daisuke's teacher. In the fantasy, Daisuke had been _very _bad and Dark had to punish him.

Dark decided to stop thinking about Daisuke. He'd just end up with a huge nosebleed and pass out in the middle of the street. But it was hard to focus when you're having sexual fantasies about a cute redhead. Dark entered the club. Huge speakers were blasting loud music. You couldn't hear anything but the music.

Dark walked towards the back of the club; it was usually the place people went to get high off something or have sex. Sometimes they did both these at once while also shoving huge quantities of alcohol down their throats. Dark couldn't remember everything that had happened there, but he did remember a few things. When he tried to remember, all he saw was drugs and him doing random girls.

"Hey Dark!" Called out a teen dressed in all black.

Dark and the teen had spent lots of time together when they were younger. He was Dark's drug dealer. Yup, they had some pleasant memories together.

"Long time no see, Hiro," Dark calmly stated.

_More like I haven't bought drugs from you in awhile._

"Where have you been?"

"Busy."

_Thinking about screwing my new friend. You know, the usual._

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

_Watching Daisuke._

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know stuff…"

_More Daisuke watching._

"Okaay, whatever."

Dark and Hiro went through this every time they saw each other. It was like a ritual. Hiro and Dark weren't friends, even though they had known each other for years. They weren't enemies either, but they didn't really care about each other. They just needed each other. Hiro wanted Dark's cash and Dark wanted drugs. It was just the way it was.

Hiro knew what Dark had come for, so he didn't waste any more time chatting. Dark wasn't a picky customer. He'd take anything as long as he felt good. Half the time, Dark didn't even know what he was on. The fact that he liked to mix an assortment of drugs together with alcohol was _very_ dangerous. Hiro, though, wasn't paid to care about his customers.

Hiro was paid to provide people with whatever drug they needed. If Dark dropped dead, that would be his problem. Hiro handed Dark a plastic bag and moved on with another customer. The little bag he had given Dark contained an assortment of drugs. There was a little of everything. Hiro watched Dark leave the club. Whatever that idiot did was none of his concern.

* * *

Daisuke was very nervous. He had never gone to such a fancy restaurant before. The only food he'd eaten that came from a restaurant was takeout. His aunt told him that he used to be taken to restaurants all the time as a child, but he couldn't remember. His aunt would order takeout and they'd watch movies all night long.

Everyone around him was so much older and everyone looked so mature and sophisticated. Daisuke felt seriously out of place. He wished Satoshi had picked somewhere else to dine.

"You're food," the waiter stated.

Daisuke looked down at his place. He didn't know what he was eating, in fact, he couldn't even pronounce the name. It was some weird French word. Satoshi had ordered it for him.

Daisuke noticed that Satoshi kept glancing at him while he ate. The blue-haired boy was trying to be discreet about his glances, but Daisuke noticed. He wished Satoshi would stop; it was making him even more nervous than he already was. Daisuke and Satoshi ate their meal in silence.

Daisuke was having second thoughts about coming on the date. It had seemed like a good idea before, but now he wished he was at home…with Dark.

_Wait!_

_What!_

_I did not just think that!_

When the meal was finished, Satoshi suggested they take a walk. Daisuke, being the polite boy he was, couldn't refuse. So Satoshi led Daisuke down the street.

* * *

Dark had gotten upset and depressed over Daisuke's date so he went to get himself the only thing that made him feel good, drugs. Dark had tried to quit, but he needed them so badly. It wasn't as though he couldn't quit, though. No, it wasn't like that. Dark could stop at any time he wanted…he just chose not to. He was NOT addicted!

Dark decided to walk some more before he went home.

_I wonder what Daisuke's thinking about right now…_

_I wonder what he's wearing…_

_Maybe he's in a schoolgirl uniform…AH! Nosebleed._

Dark continued to walk down the street. He stopped in front of a house that looked oddly familiar.

_Who's house is this…?_

_Wait, this is Daisuke's house._

_Is that Daisuke?_

Dark was thrilled that his obsession was home. That is, he was happy until he saw who was next to Daisuke.

_What's Satoshi doing at Daisuke's house?_

_WHAT THE HELL!_

_Why is Satoshi putting his arm around Daisuke's waist?_

Satoshi not only had his arm around Daisuke's waist, he was also whispering something into his ear.

_So it was a date…_

_Why?_

When Dark saw Satoshi leaning in to kiss Daisuke, he ran away.

* * *

Daisuke had stuttered every time Satoshi tried to start a conversation. Something about the other boy made him uneasy. In the end, Satoshi walked Daisuke home. Satoshi hadn't noticed the other boy's discomfort, he was still hung over the fact that Daisuke had agreed to go out with him.

When they reached Daisuke's house, Satoshi had put his arm around his waist. This immediately caused Daisuke to panic. No one had held him like that before and he didn't like it. It felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"Daisuke, will you be my boyfriend?" Satoshi whispered into Daisuke's ear.

Daisuke didn't know what to answer. He didn't feel that way about Satoshi. Daisuke's eyes widened when he saw Satoshi leaning in to kiss him.

_What do I do!_

_He's going to kiss me!_

_He's going to take my first kiss!_

Daisuke placed his hand on Satoshi's mouth to prevent that other boy from kissing him. Satoshi looked confused by Daisuke's actions.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi, but I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me…I like someone else…" Daisuke softly whispered.

Satoshi looked hurt for a moment, before he replaced his expression with his usual stoic gaze.

"I see…is it Dark?" Satoshi asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Yes…" Daisuke answered.

Satoshi began to walk away. Daisuke watched him leave before he entered his house.

**TBC……………**

**Yes I updated My Tenshi. It's a miracle, isn't it? Anyway, thanks Staryday for editing my chapter. Also chin Shonenai, the C2 I'm a staff member of. It's really cool, come on. You know you want to join.**


	6. Rejections and Love Confessions

**Warning: Shonen-ai and a lot of swearing**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke, Satoshi X Daisuke, Krad X Satoshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Seme – The dominant one in the relationship. The one on "top," usually the older **

**and manlier person.**

**Sensei – Teacher.**

**Tenshi – Angel.**

**Uke – The passive one in the relationship. In short the one on the "bottom," usually **

**the younger one.**

**My Tenshi: Chapter Six**

Daisuke laid on his bed thinking about his date with Satoshi. It had been uncomfortable and awkward. He just couldn't bring himself to feel about Satoshi the same way he felt about Dark. He shouldn't have agreed to go out with the blue haired boy in the first place. Satoshi seemed to have enjoyed the date, though. He looked crushed when he rejected him.

The red haired teenager was confused. He decided he needed to talk with Dark. It was the only way he could clear things up. Daisuke rose from his bed and headed towards the front door. He considered staying home and talking to Dark tomorrow, but decided against it. It was better to talk to him now.

Daisuke walked down the street. It was very late and he hoped Dark was still up. Daisuke felt his courage faltering as he neared Dark's home. He had no idea what he was going to say or do. What if Dark didn't like him? Would they not be able to be friends anymore?

Daisuke was trembling by the time he reached his friend's house. He slowly walked up to the front door. His shaky hand pressed the doorbell. There was no answer. Daisuke was worried. Where could Dark be at this hour? The frightened boy decided to check if the door was unlocked; it was. He stepped inside the house and looked around. The house seemed empty.

Daisuke had been over at Dark's house a couple of times. Usually the house was full of servants. He never realized how deserted the place was at night. Come to think of it, Daisuke had never seen Dark's parents around. The house was kind of creepy at night.

"I-Is anyone there?" Daisuke called out in a shaky voice.

He was scared now. He kept remembering scenes from horror movies and the horrible things that happened to people in creepy houses. Of course, the young teen tried to convince himself he wasn't scared, but that was a lie. He was terrified. Daisuke heard a noise in the living room and decided to see what it was.

_I-I'm n-not s-scared. I-I'm not!_

CRASH

The teen felt himself trip over something. He fell face down on the floor. The "something" was warm and soft. It almost felt like a leg… Daisuke's eyes widened. It was a leg! He had tripped over a…body… Daisuke felt like he was going to be sick. He opened his mouth and screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

Daisuke got up and reached for the light switch. It wasn't a corpse he had tripped over…it was Dark! Daisuke started to panic. Dark wasn't moving or breathing. He had no clue what to do. He ran to the phone and called an ambulance. He hoped he wasn't too late. By the time the ambulance arrived, Daisuke had lost consciousness.

* * *

When Daisuke woke up, he was in the hospital. The room he had been placed in was white and bare. His head hurt a lot and he felt a bit dizzy. A nurse entered his room.

"Doctor, the patient is awake!" The woman shouted.

A man came into the room. He had a frown on his face and was studying a clipboard.

"Now young man, can you tell me what your name is?" He asked.

"N-Niwa Daisuke," the boy replied.

"Can you tell me anything about your friend's condition?" The doctor asked.

"N-No," Daisuke shakily stated.

"I see," muttered the older man.

"How's Dark?" Daisuke asked in a worried tone.

"The boy that came with you still hasn't woken up," stated the doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" The red head quietly asked.

"Drug overdose," the man said as he left the room. "We've contacted your aunt, she'll be here soon."

Daisuke began to think about what the doctor had just said. The words finally sunk in. Dark was on drugs. His best friend was on drugs! How could he have not noticed? Dark was having problems and he hadn't bee there for him! Daisuke felt horrible. He needed to see Dark now.

The little red head got out of his bed and searched for his clothes. When he finally found them, he got dressed and walked out the door. He asked the nurse at the front desk which room Dark was in, he was afraid she'd ask questions or not let him see his friend, but she didn't do either of those things. The nurse barely glanced at him and just gave him a room number.

When Daisuke reached Dark's room, he was shocked at what he saw. Dark looked awful. His hair was a mess, he was as pale as a ghost and he looked very thin and sickly. Daisuke wanted to cry, he should have noticed Dark wasn't all right. He felt like a bad friend. The younger teen sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"It's not your fault."

Daisuke turned to face Takeshi.

"Yes, it is," Daisuke muttered.

"No, it's not," stated Takeshi.

"I'm supposed to be his best friend…but I didn't even notice…" Daisuke sobbed.

Takeshi sat down in the chair next to Daisuke.

"He'd been doing this kind of thing since…well…since I fist met him," Takeshi told Daisuke with a sad smile.

"W-What!" Exclaimed Daisuke.

"Yeah…we all knew about it…but we just kind of…ignored it…" whispered Takeshi. "He was always sad. You couldn't tell just by looking at him, but when you got to know him a little, you could tell he was very sad and lonely."

"Sad and lonely?" Repeated Daisuke.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, how did you know Dark was in the hospital?"

"Dark's maid called me."

"His maid? What about his parents?"

"Who knows, I've never met them."

"Never?"

"Nope."

Takeshi rose from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The younger boy asked.

"I'm sure Dark would much rather wake up to your face than mine," grinned Takeshi.

He exited the room, leaving Daisuke very confused.

* * *

"Dai…su…ke…"

Daisuke awoke to the sound of his name. He watched the purple haired teen toss and turn in his bed. Dark was waking up.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked, as he turned to face his friend.

"Dark! You're…hic...alive!" Exclaimed Daisuke in between sobs.

Daisuke looked as awful as Dark. His face was stained with tears, his clothes were rumpled, his once spiky hair was now flat and his eyes had bangs under then from loss of sleep. Daisuke had been sitting in that same chair for the past seven hours.

"Where am I?" The older teen asked.

"YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF A DRUG OVERDOSE! YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Daisuke.

_You scared me stupid…_

"Why are you here?" Dark coldly asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend," Daisuke told Dark, confused by his friend's attitude.

"Really?" Sneered Dark.

"Yeah…what's wrong?" Daisuke asked, concerned.

"Shouldn't you be whoring yourself off to Satoshi?"

"WHAT!"

"I saw you two on your date."

"You were spying on me!"

"I wasn't spying…I just happen to be passing by… That's not the point!"

_I wasn't spying!_

Daisuke glared at Dark, who glared back.

"Oh? What is the point, Dark?" Asked Daisuke.

"The point is that you chose that bastard over me…" Dark mumbled.

There was an awkward silence after that, a VERY awkward silence. The two just refused to meet each other eyes. It was about ten minutes before someone actually spoke.

"You know…I rejected Satoshi…." muttered Daisuke.

"But… you two kissed…you said that you would only let the person you loved have your first kiss," stated Dark.

"I didn't kiss him…" Daisuke told Dark with a blush on his face.

"Really? The last time I saw you, you two were getting pretty cuddly."

"He he he."

Daisuke shook his head with amusement. Dark had been jealous. Dark had actually been jealous of Satoshi!

"What's so funny?" Snapped Dark.

He had no clue as though why Daisuke was laughing.

"It's just…you were jealous…" giggled Daisuke.

"I was not," pouted Dark.

"You don't have to be jealous…because I like _you_…not Satoshi…"

Daisuke leaned forward and crushed his lips with Dark's. The kiss seemed to last forever. Daisuke pulled back slowly and looked at Dark strait in the eye.

"Dark, I love you," Daisuke whispered.

"I love you too," Dark replied.

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark in a tight embrace.

"Dark…why didn't you tell me about the drugs…? I want to help…" Daisuke quietly said.

Dark pulled out of Daisuke's hug and looked away. He was ashamed of the things he had done and he didn't want Daisuke to know about them.

"Dark…" Whispered Daisuke.

"Is it why I'm here?" Asked Dark.

Daisuke nodded his head.

"I got careless…" muttered Dark.

"Dark! How can you say that! What if something had happened to you!"

"…"

Daisuke felt tears running down his cheeks again.

"Can't you see that you're hurting yourself?" Daisuke asked with tears.

Dark refused to look Daisuke in the eye anymore.

"I-I know!" Exclaimed Dark. "Everything just hurts too much! It hurts Daisuke…"

"How can I make it better?" Asked Daisuke.

"Just be with me forever…" murmured Dark.

"Okay," replied Daisuke.

SLAM

Daisuke fell out of the chair as the door was opened.

"DAISUKE!" A girly voice called out.

A young woman threw herself on top on the startled red head. The boy was turning blue, due to the fact that the woman was cutting off his oxygen supply.

"…can't…breath…" gasped Daisuke.

_Help…me…_

"Sorry," the woman giggled.

The woman finally noticed Dark and gave him a smile.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke's aunt!" She exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you…um…Niwa-san…" muttered Dark.

"NO!" The woman loudly shouted. "Don't call me Niwa-san…it makes me feel old…"

"Er…okay…then…" Dark nervously replied.

"Call me Towa-chan!" She said excitedly.

"I'm Dark…" mumbled Dark.

"Soooo…are you the one that got my precious nephew involved in drugs?" Towa-chan angrily asked.

It was quite frightful how her personality could change so quickly. One minute she was cute and perky, and the next she was angry and scary.

"I didn't take any drugs Auntie, I just found Dark unconscious," stated Daisuke, trying to call down his aunt.

"Then why were you also sent to the hospital?" Asked Towa-chan.

Daisuke blushed. It was an embarrassing subject to talk about.

"Er…well…after I saw Dark…I kind of…fainted…" muttered Daisuke.

"He he he he," giggled Towa-chan.

She had gone back to being perky and cute.

"How did you know I was in Dark's room?" Daisuke asked.

"I got a call that you and your friend were in the hospital. When I went into your room, you weren't there. I asked the nurse what room your friend was in and here you are!" Towa-chan said with a smile.

"Are your parents here yet?" Towa-chan asked Dark.

"They won't come…they never do…" mumbled Dark.

"You've been in the hospital before…for this kind of thing…?" She quietly asked.

"Well…for drugs…never…but I've been in the hospital for other things. Like the time I broke my arm or the time I was hit by a car. They never show up. If I break the law, they just bribe someone to keep it quiet," the purple haired boy stated.

"That's so sad…" said Daisuke as more tears formed in his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," muttered Towa-chan, as she left the room.

"Hey…come one, Daisuke…don't cry…" Daisuke told his friend, in an effort to console him.

"Heh…you say that…but you're crying too…" mumbled Daisuke as he buried his face in Dark's hospital gown.

Dark then realized that Daisuke's was right; he was crying. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Satoshi paced in his room. He'd been doing this for the last hour. All he could think about was Daisuke. He still couldn't believe the boy had chosen Dark over him. He'd have to face Daisuke sooner or later, though. They did go to the same school.

"Satoshi-sama, there's someone on the phone for you," Satoshi's maid called through the door.

Satoshi opened the door and headed downstairs. A different maid handed him the phone.

"Who's this?" Satoshi rudely asked.

Everyone was used to him answering that way; it was just…well…Satoshi.

"Um…this is Krad…" the boy at the other end of the line answered slowly.

"What do you want?"

Satoshi also didn't like to waste time. If you called him, you'd better have a good reason; otherwise, he'd just hang up on you.

"Well…I just thought you'd want to know Dark and Daisuke are in the hospital…" muttered Krad.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Satoshi.

He had just been with the Niwa boy! How much trouble can one boy get into?

"It's true!"

"Who told you this?"

"Um…well Risa called me. She's been calling everyone about it nonstop."

"Bye Krad!"

"Wait-"

Satoshi hung up the phone and headed out the door. He had his maids drive him to the hospital. Satoshi kept thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to Daisuke. When he asked the nurse, she told him he was probably in his friend's room. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the comment. He didn't like the thought of Dark and Daisuke alone together. The blue haired teen still hadn't given up on Daisuke.

When he reached the door, he heard muffled voices. Satoshi opened the door slightly just in time to see the object of his affection and his rival locked together in a passionate kiss. It was then that Satoshi's hope of wining Daisuke's heart was crushed.

**TBC…………**

**Okay Bryttaney, I promised you an update and here it is. Oh and Mouse, you can't escape the Yaoi Fan Girls. Sooner or later, you will become one of us. Anyway, everyone join the C2 community Shonenai. Also, FrozenMagicFire, Staryday, and I want to start a forum on this site. Contact an administrator if you like the idea. I'll give you their e-mail address if you like the idea.**


End file.
